No Better Man
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: Most people have to find the one that is best for them, but sometimes they're in front of you the whole time.


_A.N. I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho._

Wide innocent sapphire eyes set into a still childishly rounded face stared into her friend's brown ones. "Kazuma-kun? Why did you bring me here? We haven't played here since we were little."

The orange haired adolescent blushed and fiddled with the end of his shirt nervously. "Kagome-chan? The-There's something I want to say before you go... Before you move back to the shrine."

"What is it Kazuma-kun? Did Uremeshi beat you up again?" the thirteen year old asked, short blue-black hair blowing in the wind as she touched his shoulder.

"No!"

"Then what?"

"Kagome-chan..." He blushed and took her hand, pulling her closer to him. "Kagome, you're the only girl I've ever really wanted to be around. I-I know your very pretty and smart and strong and cool and out of my league and-"

"Kazuma-"

"No! It's true," he sighed, lacing their fingers. "You're worth a lot more than someone like me. And you deserve better... But, I need to tell you that I love you. I know we're both really young and all, but you are really special to me. When we're older and you've looked at other guys and seen what they're about... Please, come back and consider me."

Shock registered in her features. "Kazuma-kun, any girl who gets you will be very lucky."

* * *

><p>Rain pelted her back, blood flowing from her open wounds as she lay in their park. <em>Kazuma-kun... My Kazuma-kun. I wish I could have stayed with you. Never gone down that well... Got my heart broken.<em>

Lighting flashed in the dark sky, rain coming in harsh torrents.

"Such a strange thing... That the shikon brought me here to die... Kazuma-kun..."

* * *

><p>"Baka, don't go out in this," Shizuru scolded from the couch as she watched her little brother touch the doorknob to go out.<p>

"I have to... I keep hearing someone call my name. I'll be careful, Onee-chan."

"Baka."

Kuwabara smiled a bit and walked out, the pouring rain doing nothing to deter his senses. _I wonder who could be calling to me. The reiki is so familiar. It's like I'm being pulled towards whoever it is..._

"-to die... Kazuma-kun..."

His head snapped up at the familiar voice and affectionate use of his name. "Kagome-chan?"

Streams of crimson floated in the icy pools of rain water, showing him the way to the girl he'd long since tried to put out of his mind.

"Kagome!"

* * *

><p>"Where did you find her again? She's seriously banged up," Shizuru muttered as she walked out of her brother's bedroom, wiping bloody hands on a towel.<p>

"At the park we used to play at... She called my name. How did she get that way?"

She thumped him on the head, shrugging. "I wasn't there. Gashes in her back look like claw marks though. I'd say your girl got attacked by a youkai of some sort. Makes sense with her reiki. Too pure and strong for a normal person."

Worry clouded the orange haired man's features. "How bad is she? Is there anything I can do for her?"

Long arms reached towards the ceiling, twisting as the brash brunette arched her body in a stretch. "You're such a mother hen, otouto." Her lips tilted in a slight smile. "Be there when she wakes up. She muttered your name a few times."

* * *

><p><em>I'm alive...?<em> The thought formed as soon as consciousness took hold, pain and grief bubbling to the surface. A soft moan escaped her lips as she shifted to sit up, the blanket falling off her shoulders.

"Kagome?"

Surprise flared in her eyes as she looked up to see the familiar boy, now a man, from her childhood. "Kazuma? Ow."

Concern flared into his eyes as he came forward, checking her injuries. "Are you alright?"

She winced in slight pain but grabbed his hands. "You know those "better men"? Not so nice."

His heart began to pound in his chest at the way her small soft hands held his, anger registering at her words. "Who did this to you? Any man you hits a woman like this is not a man."

Soft giggles fell from her mouth. "You're very honorable Kazuma-kun. But don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Crimson spread across his cheeks as he realized that he was holding hands with Kagome, who was covered only with bandages and a pair of Shizuru's old bike shorts. In his bed. "Kagome-chan..." His mouth went dry.

Warmth spread over her features, an affection she felt from deep within her bubbling forth as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "There aren't better men than you, Kazuma."


End file.
